


always in reverse

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: Falling In Love, Flirting, Law is pining, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, explicit sexual content in later chapters, flowershop au, kind of, law's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: He can't help but imagine different scenarios with Luffy. How he would go back to the flower shop and Luffy would smile at him, happy that Law came around again.And Law would be braver this time. In his head, he's brave. He asks Luffy out on a date for dinner. Luffy accepts of course because he feels the same and can't get Law out of his head either.They're both stupid and pathetic and Law doesn't feel alone anymore.





	always in reverse

Law’s life is routine. 

Law’s life is waking up each morning at 5:30 and walking out of the house by 7:00, stopping at Starbucks for a simple, black coffee to go and leaving around 7:15 +/- 5 minutes, depending on how crowded the shop is. He gets to work at 7:45, which is 15 minutes earlier than he has to. 

True punctuality, he thinks. 

He takes a lunch break with three of his colleagues at 12:30. He loosens his tie, breathing easier, only a little. 

He counts his calories, drinks 2 liters a day, half of that coffee, the other half water. 

He finishes work at 17:00 if he’s not working overtime. Sometimes his lights are the last ones to go out at the bank, but he doesn’t mind. Eventually, he will take some days off from all the overtime he’s collected. 

Eventually, for sure.  

He goes running after work three times a week. If it’s raining (and it rains a lot in Seattle) he hits the gym. He runs on the treadmill then for 30 mins, 11 km/h, burns 400 calories, then he lifts weights for another 30 mins. 

He gets home at around 20:00, cooks something quick and easy, watches some TV or reads a book until his eyes are tired, goes to sleep at 23:00. 

And repeat. 

Repeat.

Repeat. 

—

„How about we go out drinking tonight?“ His colleague and friend Shachi, asks during lunchtime. „There’s a new bar opening down the street, wanna check it out?“

Penguin and Bepo cheer loudly in agreement, Law glances at his watch to notice that they only got 10 minutes left of their break. He eats faster. 

„How about you, Law?“

Law pretends to think about it for a second, then shakes his head, „No, thanks.“ 

His companions groan in frustration, Penguin fake-whispers, „Told you so,“ at Shachi. 

Law shrugs. 

It’s Friday. Friday he does his laundry, then he visits the bookstore, picks up a book and spends the night reading it. It’s a good tradition and he’s looking forward to it. 

„It’s Friday!“ Shachi states loudly like that changes anything. He elbows Law, „You should go out with us!“ 

Shachi has always been the outgoing, noisy type of guy. Everything he does is loud. He talks loudly, he eats loudly, he laughs loudly. Law doesn't know how he attracted such a big personality to himself.

„Next time, maybe,“ Law says, focusing on his salad again and expects the conversation to be over. 

Apparently, Penguin doesn’t agree. 

„You never hang out with us anymore,“ he pouts, „When was the last time you went to a bar with any of us? Met new people?“ 

Law tries to think back. „Your birthday,“ he answers causing Penguin to roll his eyes at him.

"See?" Penguin asks, like Law just proved his point, "That was forever ago."

Law frowns, "That was three months ago." 

Penguin sighs, looks at Bepo and Shachi and points a finger at Law, "Can you believe this guy?" 

Law's frown deepens. 

"Just, Law, listen," Shachi starts, and he sounds much more serious now. Law glances at him curiously, "We think maybe, just, you know, maybe, you're a bit lonely?"

"Lonely?" Law asks, "I'm not lonely, at all." 

So he doesn't like to go out, big deal. Everyone is always way too drunk for his taste, the music is terrible and too loud and he really doesn't need Shachi vomiting all over his expensive leather again. 

He would rather enjoy some quiet time to himself, read a book, watch TV, maybe cook something more advanced, listen to music and sleep early. 

He's not lonely. 

"You just haven't seen anyone in a while," Bepo pipes up and Law turns to glare at him, which in return makes the young man apologize quietly and quickly. 

"Mind your own damn business," he grumbles and everyone quiets down after that. 

Law glances at his watch. 2 Minutes left. 

\--

Same night and Law lies on his couch, staring at the ceiling. A book is placed on his stomach. It's not interesting enough to keep his eyes from getting tired. 

He hears the clock tick and waits until it's late enough to go to bed. 

\--

His alarm goes off at 5:30.

It's Saturday and he got no plans, but he's a creature of habit and he likes waking up early anyway. 

Outside the sky is grey and it's raining lightly. Law opens the window of his kitchen, inhales deeply. He likes the smell of rain and the sound of it too, so he leaves the window open as he prepares a quick breakfast. 2 Eggs, some classic oatmeal. 

He sits in front of the window, drinks coffee and eats breakfast. 

It's quiet. 

Law turns on the radio just so he can hear someone else talk. 

\--

Law's not bored by his life. Sure, it's mundane, but he finds comfort in that.  Things that don't change can't go wrong, after all. Law had his fair share of wrong in his 26 years of life. Enough to last him until his death. 

Now everything is going smoothly. 

His life is functional. He is functional. 

And time flies by. 

\--

Even though Law loves the rainy weather when he's inside, he hates it when he has to step outside. 

He frowns as he opens his umbrella and braces himself. The light rain has become a downpour, but it's almost lunch-time and he's got things to do. 

He's positively soaked when he reaches _Cien Fleur,_ his black sweater sticking to his skin and it's hard to suppress a shiver at the feeling. He should've worn a raincoat.

When he enters the flower shop, the door makes a soft noise, almost like a wind chime. Usually, he doesn't like that at all, because it announces his presence to a room full of strangers, but he has become so used to the gentle sound that it doesn't bother him anymore.

He looks towards the counter, expecting to see Robin but she's not there, which confuses Law for a moment. 

Law has been coming by every Saturday for five years at exactly 11:00. By now Robin has his banquet of white Lilies already done and waiting for him when he comes by. 

It's routine. 

Law makes his way over and hits the little bell next to the register. It's by far louder than the door-chime, so Law knows that Robin is now definitely aware she's got a customer now. He hates the sharp ding noise, but he hates wasting time even more. 

"One sec," a voice shouts and Law blinks. That's definitely a male voice and therefore certainly not Robins. 

A short moment later a guy comes out of the back door. He's wearing the shop's apron over his shirt, his name tag reads 'Luffy' and there's a straw hat hanging off his neck by a thin string. 

His hair is slightly wet, making water drip onto his boyish face.

"Sorry, I had to save some of the outside plants from the rain," the guy, Luffy, says, shaking his head like a dog and making droplets fly everywhere.

"So, what can I do for you?" 

He smiles at Law, a big, wide and toothy grin. 

For a moment time stands still.

\--

The boy's name is Monkey D. Luffy and he's taking care of the shop while Robin is planning her wedding. 

"Ah, you must be Torao, right?" he asks when Law states his order. Law frowns a little at the utter misuse of his last name, "Robin told me about you, it's in my notes."

Then he walks into the back room, coming back only a short moment later, carrying Law's banquet. 

"She really has faith in me," Luffy chuckles as he clumsily wraps up Law's banquet of Lillies in old newspaper. He's using way too much wrapping paper, but Law doesn't have the heart to tell him. "I don't wanna disappoint her by being careless, so I'm giving my best." 

He laughs a little, almost a _shishishi_ sound and Law can't help but grin as well. The boy brings it out in him.

"I'm sure you will do great," Law says, even though his arrangement of flowers does look a little more messy than usual. Law isn't going to complain though. 

"I hope so," Luffy smiles, doesn't stop smiling, as he reaches over to hand Law his flowers, "There you go."

"Thank you," Law says, reaching for his wallet and picking out the money he owns Luffy, "Keep the change."

Luffy takes it with a smile and a small thank you, doesn't even count to make sure it's the correct sum. Instead, he watches as Law puts his wallet away and opens his umbrella again.

"Are you sure you wanna go outside now?" Luffy asks, "It looks like the world is going down."

Law frowns, turning to look out of the window where a full-blown storm is raging, heavy droplets of water hitting against the window. 

"It'll be fine," he says and checks his watch, "I should really get going anyway."

As if on cue, thunder cracks so loudly, Law almost flinches. 

"We can hang out in the back until the storm passes," Luffy offers, raising his eyebrows at Law, "You will only ruin the flowers if you go outside now."

Law looks around in the shop, he's the only customer. The only one insane enough to go outside when it's this stormy. 

"Yeah, okay," he sighs, "I don't want to intrude though."

Luffy just grins, "Don't even worry about it."

Lamy will have to wait for her flowers today. 

\--

"Sorry, it's a little messy. Take off your shoes, yeah?" Luffy says as Law follows him towards the back, "I just moved in."

Law looks around and it's not what he expected at all. He thought that the back of the flower shop would just hold flowers, and it does, but Law doesn't expect someone actually living here. 

It's a mix between a one-room apartment and a greenhouse. There are plants everywhere, hanging off the wall, on the shelves and surrounding what seems to be Luffy's bed. 

One wall is made entirely of glass, the rain from outside hitting the large window loudly, there are lights and lampshades strung up on the ceiling, hanging down just above Law's head. There's a little kitchen stove in the corner, with a table by the wall just large enough for two people. 

It feels like Law stepped inside a little jungle, but it's beautiful and definitely warm and comfortable in its own way. Everything is colorful, warm pastel colors mixing with the green shades of the plants. It's such a stark difference to Law's own white and gray apartment that he's shocked that he finds himself liking this so much. 

"This is where you live?" Law asks, sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He's a little in awe. 

"I needed to move out of my old apartment quickly," Luffy shrugs and Law guesses there's a story there, "Robin said she could make room for me here if I wanted to and if the plants don't bother me." He laughs, "They don't. Most of the time," He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "Sometimes I trip over them in the dark."

Law snorts out a laugh and Luffy's smile widens.

"Looks like it will take a while," Luffy says, looking out of the large window, "You want some tea? Or coffee maybe?" 

"Coffee, please" Law answers.  

Luffy nods and turns to get the coffee ready, instead of using a normal coffee machine, Law notices that he's using an Italian coffee pot instead.

"A Caffettiera?" Law asks, and Luffy makes a questioning sound, focused on pouring the right amount of water into the pot.

"The coffee pot you're using," Law explains, "Italian way of making coffee."

"Really?" Luffy grins, "My brother brought it with him from his travels. I don't really drink coffee, but he showed me how to use it. He travels a lot."

"That's nice," Law hums, and thinks about adding some things he knows about the topic, but he doesn't want to bore Luffy with it. Instead, he chooses to talk about the only people they both know. 

Or well, half-knows, in his case. Kinda knows. 

"So Franky finally popped the question, hm?" he asks. 

"Oh yeah, about time! you know him?" Luffy asks. He puts the coffee on the stove as he says it, turning the gas-heat on. "Only a few minutes now," he mumbles and sits down across from Law. 

"Barely, but I've seen him in the shop, carrying the big plants around, we talk occasionally," Law says, "He always said he's going to marry Robin someday."

"I knew it would happen," Luffy grins again, "They are made for each other."

Luffy says the phrase like he really believes in it. Like he really thinks some people have just someone waiting for them and they just have to find each other for things to click into place. 

It's a nice thought, certainly, but it's a naive one, one that does only look pretty in a poetry book. 

Law has tried to find someone special, multiple times, but it never lasted. A few weeks of happiness followed by months of heartbreak. It's not worth it. People have an interest in him after a first glance, he knows that, but they get tired of him very quickly. Law's done taking chances. 

People love and leave so quickly.

He can compete with his looks maybe. It's his personality that they find lacking. 

He guesses, maybe he's just not easy to love or just hopelessly boring when others are just so endlessly fascinating. 

"Yeah," Law just says though, "If that's a thing two people can be, then I guess they are."

Luffy nods, apparently satisfied by Law agreeing with him. He checks the coffee pot and pours Law a cup. 

They talk a bit more, about God and the world and Law checks the time occasionally, he's going to be late he knows, but the storm rages on outside and he can't bring himself to leave. 

It's nice here, with Luffy. 

With Luffy and his smiles and his plants, the fairy lights, and lampshades, the messy apartment, the decorated walls, the soft carpet underneath his feet and the hot cup of coffee in his hands. 

Maybe for the first time in years, he doesn't mind that he's wasting time. 

\--

He leaves late in the evening when the storm has finally to become a light drizzle and there's no longer a reason to stay.

"Thanks for the coffee," he says and Luffy smiles at him, big and wide and pretty and Law feels. 

He feels something. 

Something warm.

"We should do that again sometime," Luffy says, "You're nice to talk to, Torao." 

"It's Law, actually." Law corrects, "Trafalgar Law."

Luffy shrugs like it doesn't matter, that grin of his never leaves his face, "I like Torao better"

If Luffy likes it better, he guesses it's alright then. 

\--

He visits his sisters grave and puts the Lillies in front of it. The air outside is fresh and smells like rain, he inhales deeply and exhales. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," he thinks it, doesn't say it, "Met someone today."

It's all Lamy needs to know. 

\--

Law keeps thinking about Luffy. He can't help it and he feels pathetic for it.

He's met the guy one time, and now he can't get him out of his head? Stupid. 

But he can't help it. He just can't fucking help it. 

He groans in frustration, burying his head into his pillow. 

He can't help but imagine different scenarios with Luffy. How he would go back to the flower shop and Luffy would smile at him, happy that Law came around again. 

And Law would be braver this time. In his head, he's brave. He asks Luffy out on a date for dinner. Luffy accepts of course because he feels the same and can't get Law out of his head either. They're both stupid and pathetic and Law doesn't feel alone anymore. 

So he asks Luffy out and Luffy says yes and he kisses him. He kisses him, softly, surrounded by plants and engulfed by warmness and he can taste Luffy's smile against his lips.  

It doesn't matter if it makes sense because this is in his head and in his head Luffy will always kiss him back, needy and ready and willing. 

In his head, the boy from the flower shop wants him.

Law exhales a deep breath, knows without looking down that he's getting hard against the mattress just thinking about it. 

What it would be like to have Luffy. To have Luffy want him. 

Law squeezes his eyes shut, doesn't think he deserves to indulge himself. 

Nothing about Luffy's demeanor suggested that he was interested in Law that way. He was probably just being polite. 

Luffy's extremely attractive. So no way in hell is the guy single anyway. 

Law should stop fantasizing about him, it will only make the next time they meet awkward as hell. 

He tells himself to get a grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I know the prolog is a little short? The other chapters will be longer! I promise (:


End file.
